


Reunions

by moretrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is the best, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm salty that they killed Adam so I wrote a nice reunion, Let Shiro Rest 2k18, M/M, Reunions, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: After six years in space, Shiro finally gets the reunion with his fiance he had been dreaming about.





	Reunions

Shiro had lived a tough several years. Was this a fact unknown to anybody? Absolutely not. Everyone knew he had been through hell and back several times during his years in space, but very few knew any details aside from that. Even the paladins, the people Shiro had come to think of as family, didn’t know much about what he had been through besides what they had witnessed. 

Watching Lance and Pidge reunite with their families was tough. He was happy for them, absolutely he was, but his own family wasn’t there, and it was tough to watch his friends unite with their loved ones, to embrace them and cry, while he had no idea where his own were, or if they were okay. Shiro had placed a silent, supportive hand on Hunk’s back when the younger boy had been given the news that no one knew of the whereabouts of his family. 

Shiro, try as he might, couldn’t completely focus during the debrief with the Garrison officials. His mind kept wandering to the man with tanned skin and glasses that he had loved before Kerberos. Still loved, actually, though Shiro was sure that Adam had moved on from him. After all, if you were in your twenties and the person you were engaged to had been assumed dead, you wouldn’t spend the rest of your life mourning, would you? It hurt Shiro’s heart to think about, but he decided that he would be okay if Adam had moved on from him, if he was still alive. 

-

Immediately following the debrief, Shiro had gone to wander around the Garrison. He knew the building like the back of his hand, but it was a little relaxing to walk through the quiet halls with no goal in mind. 

At the same time, walking in silence only seemed to stress Shiro out more. In the lions, he had always had someone talking in the comms, distracting him from letting his thoughts spiral too far down. Now, all he had was the steady clacking of his boots on the hard floor and the soft, almost silent rustle of the fabric of his uniform. 

Shiro looked up when he saw an installment that certainly hadn’t been there last time he had been to the Garrison. His eyes widened when he saw small, rectangular plates on a wall, too many to count. Each held a picture and what looked to be a name. 

It didn’t take Shiro long to realize that the installment was a memorial to all the people who had died fighting against the Galra. 

It also didn’t take Shiro long to realize that one of that names would very likely be Adam’s.

Shiro walked up to the wall, his eyes scanning the A names in hopes that Adam’s wouldn’t be there. Of course, in a military establishment like the Garrison, there were several people with the name ‘Adam’, and seeing their names caused Shiro’s heart to stop for a moment in fear. A glance at the picture confirmed that it hadn’t been his ex-fiance. 

Shiro continued to scan the names, becoming more and more worried about what he would find the longer he scanned. He distantly registered the sound of another pair of boots on the floor. He figured it was another person coming to visit the memorial, so he ignored the sound.

“Takashi?” Shiro snapped his head in the direction of the sound of his name, his heart leaping into his throat in surprise. No one called him Takashi.

No one except Adam.

Shiro froze when he saw a very familiar face, changed with time and the hardship everyone had endured in recent times, but with the same gentle features Shiro had spent years memorizing before Kerberos. 

“Adam?” Shiro called out, his voice soft in disbelief. Adam nodded and smiled gently, and he had barely taken a step forward before he suddenly had his arms full of Shiro, clinging to him with the strength of a man possessed. 

“Ah, easy there, Takashi. You’re squeezing a little too hard.” Adam said, relaxing when Shiro loosened his grip just enough so that Adam could breathe easier. He looked down and wrapped his arms around Shiro, a hand resting gently on the back of his head when he felt tears soaking through his uniform. He guided Shiro’s head onto his shoulder, smiling gently.

“I thought you were dead.” Shiro’s voice was choked as he tried to talk around his tears. Adam nodded and slowly guided the two to the floor, holding the taller, stronger man as close as he could. 

“I know, Takashi. But I’m okay, I promise. A little banged up from fighting, but I’m okay. Are you okay? Well, besides… you know…” Adam said. Shiro huffed a teary laugh against Adam’s neck.

“Yeah, I know. I’m doing… as well as I can be.” Shiro said. Adam nodded and looked over Shiro’s face, frowning when he saw bags under his eyes.

“Takashi, when was the last time you slept?” Adam asked worriedly.

“I slept last night, but I kind of woke up from a nightmare after an hour and didn’t go back to sleep.” Shiro said. Adam nodded and got up, helping Shiro up and wrapping an arm around his waist, guiding him in the direction of their old apartment. 

“Oh, Takashi… Let’s go rest for a bit, okay? You need and deserve it.” Adam said. Shiro paused and slowly shook his head.

“I get nightmares a lot. I know that I scream during them and sometimes I wake up and I’m kind of still… in the nightmare? For a little bit and I’ve tried to attack things.” Shiro said. Adam nodded a bit and patted Shiro’s back reassuringly.

“That’s okay, Takashi. We’ll find a way to figure it out so you can rest.” Adam said. Shiro looked over in bewilderment.

“We?” He asked.

“Of course! You thought I’d just leave you to deal with everything alone?” Adam asked.

“Well, I mean… We broke up, you really don’t have any obligation to stay.” Shiro said, more tears slipping down his cheeks at the idea of Adam leaving him alone.

“I have no obligation, you’re right. But, Takashi, even if you don’t love me anymore, you’ll still be my friend, and I want to help you.” Adam said. 

“You still… love me?” Shiro asked. Adam smiled and nodded.

“Well, yeah. I tried dating a few times when you disappeared and everyone assumed you were dead, but what I had with them wasn’t what I had with you. I still loved you, deep down. And, Takashi, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have made you choose between me and your dream.” Adam said. 

“I understand why you did, though. You wanted to protect me, you knew my health wasn’t great and you knew it would only get worse if I went into space.” Shiro said. Adam smiled and held Shiro closer for a second as he opened the door to the apartment, stepping inside.

“About that… If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your illness? You look better than ever. Physically, anyway. You also look like you’ve been through hell and back.” Adam said.

“It’s a really, really long story. But basically, I guess I don’t have it anymore?” Shiro said. Adam nodded and smiled, going into the bedroom and coming back with a set of sleep clothes.

“I tried to find the loosest clothes I owned, but they still might not fit. Just let me know if they don’t and we’ll figure something else out.” Adam said. Shiro nodded and took the clothes, glancing towards the bathroom door.

Once upon a time, Shiro would’ve had no qualms about undressing in front of Adam. Before Kerberos, Shiro hadn’t hesitated to lounge around the apartment in nothing but his sweatpants on lazy days. 

Now, his body was covered in scars and was nothing like the body he had had before. He found himself slightly self-conscious about changing in front of Adam. He went into the bathroom and changed quickly. The sweatpants fit well, but the shirt was a little too tight on him. He changed it out for the plain white undershirt of his uniform.

“The shirt is a little tight.” Shiro said when he left the bathroom. Adam nodded and took the shirt, leading Shiro to the bedroom.

“That’s fine. Do you want me to stay while you sleep?” He asked. Shiro shrugged and rubbed the back on his neck sheepishly.

“I mean, if it isn’t too much trouble? I sleep better when there’s someone nearby.” Shiro said. Adam nodded and sat down next to Shiro, pulling the blanket over his lap and over Shiro’s body. Shiro rolled over and leaned his head on Adam’s stomach, relaxing when Adam started to card his hands through his snow white hair. 

“It’s no trouble at all, Takashi. Try to sleep, okay? I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Adam said. Shiro nodded and smiled.

“Adam?”

“Yes, Takashi?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
